


xoáy thời gian

by kirakiraakira13



Series: vàng giữa những vì sao [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Những chòm sao, Altair nghĩ. Những vết sẹo trên người Malik giống những chòm sao, và y yêu chúng hơn cả những vì tinh tú trên trời.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: vàng giữa những vì sao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691686
Kudos: 5





	xoáy thời gian

**Author's Note:**

> Nhạc: Nour Enayyi - Haaz Sleiman.

_Jerusalem._

Ráng chiều đỏ ối đổ xuống từng tấc đất Thánh, bụi mờ dần lắng xuống khi mặt trời lùi dần về phía Tây và vầng trăng khuyết bạc dần trở nên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Giữa huyên náo của khu chợ sắp tàn, tiếng gươm giáo va vào nhau lanh canh của hỗn hợp những lính đánh thuê, quân Thập tự, một bóng áo trắng miết mải vun vút trên những nóc nhà san sát, ánh vàng cam bợt ra thành mật ong lỏng đổ trào trên lưng áo y ran rát. Thế rồi, bóng người biến mất, lọt thỏm như thể bị nuốt chửng trên mái nhà của kẻ vẽ bản đồ.

Khói nhạt nhoà đong đầy trong phân đà lúc y tới nơi, khu vườn nhỏ xao động khi Altair nương theo thân cây cọ mà tụt xuống. Y vào bằng lối giếng trời, và đã cẩn thận khoá lại cánh cửa đan bằng nan sắt trên đầu. Ngày hôm nay sẽ không ai làm phiền họ nữa, Altair biết chắc như thế, họ là những người duy nhất còn lại trong thành phố. Trừ khi là bồ câu đưa tin, nhưng mà động tĩnh dạo gần đây yên ắng lắm, y cho phép bản thân mình tin tưởng vào một viễn cảnh nơi sẽ không có điều gì hệ trọng sẽ diễn ra.

Đoạn, y tháo mũ trùm đầu, mái tóc nâu cát ngắn ngủn ép xẹp vào hộp sọ, Altair đưa tay xới tung chúng lên trước khi quay sang gỡ bỏ lần lượt đống vũ khí treo trên người. Phi tiêu, dao phóng, thanh đao ngắn giấu ở trong bốt, một thoáng ngần ngừ, y tháo nốt lưỡi ẩn đao, chép miệng tự nhắc nhở bản thân phải mài lại cho nó sáng bóng lên thôi. Bao tay, áo choàng, thắt lưng da, thứ duy nhất còn lại trên người y lúc Altair cúi xuống vòi phun nước để rửa ráy là quần dài cùng dải lụa đỏ đeo bên hông, cũng là lúc Malik đi vào từ nhà ngoài sau khi đã đóng cửa tiệm, trong tay gã là ống điếu, như đã hẹn.

-

Trong phân đà yên ắng, những tiếng rì rầm ngoài phố bị chặn lại bởi lớp tường dày văng vẳng như từ cõi xa khi Altair rít một hơi dài từ ống điếu rồi ngả người vào chồng gối sau lưng, nhả khói về phía Malik. Gã nhướn mày, nhưng không nói gì cả.

Ngày hôm nay, tất cả những mối lo toan đều sẽ vơi đi theo bình hookah.

Altair thả ống điếu xuống, ngồi thẳng dậy và duỗi lưng rồi tiếp tục nằm xuống, lần này y cẩn thận chừa ra một khoảng trống bên cạnh mình khi Malik cũng noi gương y mà thả cái điếu của gã sang một bên, từng bước, từng bước một, gã đứng dậy, tiến về phía Altair và nằm xuống bên cạnh y. Bàn tay Malik vuốt nhẹ lưng Altair trong khi y giấu mặt vào trong ngực gã, cho phép bản thân một giây phút yếu mềm, những ngón tay thô ráp vẽ lên làn da y, lần theo những vệt sẹo, Altair cũng làm theo, y mím môi khi chạm vào mớ sẹo nhăn nhúm nơi khoảng trống thiếu hụt nơi cánh tay trái của Malik.

  
Những chòm sao, Altair nghĩ. Những vết sẹo trên người Malik giống những chòm sao, và y yêu chúng hơn cả những vì tinh tú trên trời.

Malik áp má lên đỉnh đầu Altair, chẳng biết gã đang suy nghĩ những gì trước khi để vuột ra một tiếng thở dài.

-

_Masyaf._

"Lại đi."

Altair ra lệnh, giọng thiếu kiên nhẫn. Y ngồi trên mép bàn, xoay xoay trái Táo trong tay như thể nó chẳng đáng gì ngoài một món đồ chơi bằng vàng đắt tiền, đôi mắt hổ phách quét dọc Masyaf qua khung cửa sổ rộng thênh thang. Khi chỉ còn hai người với nhau, y đã bỏ mũ trùm đầu xuống và tháo bỏ chiếc áo choàng của người đứng đầu. Chẳng cần giữ kẽ làm gì.

"Gì đây?"

Malik đáp, chán chường trước những quay cuồng của chữ và số, gã buông bỏ bản báo cáo xuống và day day sống mũi, hoàn toàn làm ngơ chuyện con mèo lười kia đã ném trái Táo Địa đàng sang một bên và đang khoan thai chễm chệ tiến về phía gã với điệu bộ và phong thái của một ông hoàng.

"Ta muốn ngài nói lại thêm một lần nữa."

Malik dựa hẳn vào đôi bàn tay đang bóp vai cho gã, đầu ngửa ra sau, gối lên bụng vị Đại sư trẻ tuổi. Mắt chạm mắt, Malik nở một nụ cười hiếm hoi và thì thầm.

"Như thế này sao, habibi?"

Gã chẳng nề hà ý kiến gì khi Altair cúi xuống, ấn lên môi gã một nụ hôn để xoá đi nụ cười đắc thắng, đôi mắt gã sáng lấp lánh nhìn theo cử động tay mình khi gã miết nhẹ lên vết sẹo nơi khoé miệng Altair. Y mỉm cười.

Tiếng chuông chiều trầm vang báo giờ cầu nguyện, tiếng thảm trải loạt soạt của những kẻ giữ đạo đong đầy trong không khí, ai đó đã đốt lên nén trầm hương. Rauf dẫn đầu các tín đồ hành lễ, anh ngâm nga đoạn kinh cùng những lời cầu nguyện đã thuộc làu, mấy đứa tập sự cất tiếng hoà theo.

-

_Alamut._

Darim đứng ở trong phòng nhìn cha khi Altair xới tung đồ đạc lên, y miệt mài tìm kiếm, miệng cứ lẩm nhẩm không ngừng "không phải, không phải, không phải" tới khi y gục hẳn vì mệt mỏi và kiệt sức, người con trai cả khi ấy mới nhẹ nhàng dìu cha về giường, ém chăn cho cha.

Đại bàng Masyaf ngã khuỵu, đôi cánh của y lặc lìa vô lực, lê lết sau lưng khi Darim phải dìu cha lên ngựa mà chạy trốn khỏi Pháo đài, anh còn chẳng đủ thời gian mà quay lại tìm mẹ. Những người trung thành còn lại cũng đã lần lượt gửi tin báo cho Darim, hứa với anh họ sẽ chu toàn cho mẹ anh như cách họ đã lo liệu cho Sef. Và giống như họ đã thành toàn cho, anh đọc được nét ngần ngừ trong nét bút của một kẻ truyền tin, “ _ngài Malik._ ”

Trái Cấm Địa đàng nặng trĩu trong túi áo của cha, sáng lập loè khi anh cầm nó trong tay rồi đặt vào trong rương gỗ nơi đầu giường.

Chững lại một lúc như thể anh đang đấu tranh tinh thần dữ lắm, thế rồi Darim cuối cùng cũng rút từ ngực áo ra một mảnh thư gấp gọn, thở dài và đặt cạnh gối, đảm bảo rằng ấy sẽ là thứ đầu tiên Altair nhìn thấy khi ngủ dậy.

Chuyện của gia đình em dâu đã được thu xếp ổn thoả, Darim định sẽ chọn Alexandria làm điểm dừng chân kế tiếp. Bức thư gửi Qulan Gal còn chưa ráo mực, nằm chỏng chơ trên bàn, ngày mai anh sẽ gửi nó đi.

Nỗi thống khổ này của cha, Darim không giúp được, huống chi nỗi đau mất mẹ và em trai cũng vẫn còn tươi trong lòng anh. Cha sẽ hiểu thôi.

Altair trở người, tay y đè lên bức thư cũ, giấy ố mỏng dính in hằn sang trang sau. Nét chữ của Malik hãy còn đây, "حبيبي" nằm nắn nót trên trang giấy như thể mọi tình cảm của người viết đều đã dồn hết vào từng nét bút gửi gắm yêu thương.

-

_Masyaf._

Tazim giống hệt một Malik phiên bản trẻ trung năm gã mấp mé mười tám tuổi, mà tính khí chàng trai lại phản chiếu bóng hình người chú không bao giờ biết mặt.

“ _Tazim là con trai của ngài ấy,_ ” người phụ nữ Altair không biết tên nhẹ giọng, đường nét của cô chập chững tứ tuần, cô trao cho Altair một hộp gỗ thuôn dài trước khi đẩy Tazim về phía vị Đại sư chân chính của Masyaf, “ _đây là tín vật, phòng khi ngài không tin._ ”

Đôi mắt người phụ nữ sóng sánh thứ cảm xúc đương trào lên trong lồng ngực Altair, bao nhiêu năm đã trôi qua, ngần ấy tuổi đầu mà y vẫn không thể tìm được những từ ngữ phù hợp để nói với người trước mặt. Bàn tay run rẩy mở hộp, lưỡi ẩn đao của Malik nằm trong hộp, được giữ gìn cẩn thận như thể gã vẫn cần mần mang nó ra lau chùi và mài sắc suốt bao năm qua. Darim đứng đằng sau cha, ghi vào trong mắt một thoáng yếu mềm.

“ _Con vẫn đợi ngài quay trở lại bao lâu nay,_ ” Tazim lên tiếng, cúi đầu trước Altair, “ _con biết sự thật, những lời rắn rết của kẻ đáng khinh Abbas không có ý nghĩa gì với con._ ”

Thanh kiếm của Tazim loang loáng ánh mặt trời. Thân tín của cậu gọi chàng trai là thanh kiếm của danh dự, những người trung thành với Altair ngày xưa mỗi người một tay vun vén nuôi dưỡng tài năng của Tazim al-Sayf. Mẹ cậu gọi cậu là Malik.

Pháo đài in sậm trên nền trời xám xịt.

-

Tazim dẫn đầu phiến quân chiếm lại Pháo đài, Darim theo sát phía sau cho tới khi Abbas ngã xuống khỏi tháp ngà kẻ phản bội tự huyễn hoặc bản thân dựng nên. Tưởng chừng Pháo đài sẽ còn đứng mãi ở nơi ấy cho đến ngày vó ngựa Mông Cổ dồn dập nơi rìa biên giới, món nợ máu ngày cũ đã tìm được đường đòi đến tận cửa.

Khi Altair lệnh cho Darim rời đi, Tazim đứng ở nơi xa, trong tay trĩu nặng thanh kiếm Altair trao lại cho cậu vào ngày cậu giải phóng Masyaf. Cậu trai mím chặt môi, không đành lòng, tới khi Darim siết chặt bắp tay cậu thì Tazim mới ngoan cố quay đầu, bước chân trì trệ như đá tảng.

Một ngày rồi sẽ có kẻ tìm được đường tới đây, Altair tự nhủ, sẽ đến vì trái Táo y đang nắm trong tay. Nhưng sẽ là rất lâu về sau khi kẻ ấy quỳ trước xương cốt rã rời của y, lắng nghe trái Táo kể lại cuộc đời của Đại sư Masyaf cuối cùng, khi Altair đã tan biến, lịch sử đọng một lớp bụi nặng nề.

Tiếng cười của Maria chào đón y khi Altair nhắm mắt lại, mắt nàng cong thành những đường viền mềm mại, nàng vẫy tay với y, gọi y tiến về phía trước.

“ _Đi chứ, habibi?_ ”

Bàn tay lành của Malik xoè ra đón chào y, gã nhìn Altair dịu dàng, không buồn đau, không oán hận.

Altair nắm lấy tay gã.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic được viết lại từ hai đoạn cắt mình từng viết trong một cái fic multi-ship đã bị bác bỏ, nên nhiều đoạn đọc hơi bị ép :-s Nguyên bản của nó là songfic lấy cảm hứng từ bài Saturn của Sleeping At Last nên có thể vừa đọc vừa nghe bài này cũng được.


End file.
